


Surrendering Further

by katambrosius



Series: Taking Control [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Verse Katsuki Yuuri, Verse Victor Nikiforov, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: The explicit sequel to “Taking Control (And Giving it Away)”Victor decides it’s time to tell Yuuri about his own kink.  Though he’s hesitant at first, it opens up a world of possibilities and pleasure for them.I think everything is tagged, but I may add more later.ON HIATUS





	1. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor admits that he has a bondage kink. Yuuri wants to try, but he has conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pee desperation scale used throughout this fic will be in the end note of every chapter for reference. It really won’t matter whether you know the scale or not, but if you’re interested, it’s there.

Lying in bed with Yuuri in the morning was by far Victor’s favourite thing to do. He wanted nothing more than to wake up slowly and snuggle down with his husband, but more often than not, he would only last a few minutes before his bladder would force him to get up. Fortunately, he often returned to find Yuuri smiling warmly at him, and ready to welcome him back into his arms for a decent cuddle before they had to get up. Days when they didn’t have the chance to cuddle together never turned out as well, so as Victor gently led Yuuri to the couch for a serious talk, he was very glad for their time together that morning. Taking a deep breath, Victor looked into Yuuri’s warm but worried eyes, and confessed. 

“Remember how I was too scared to ask you if you liked omorashi?”

Yuuri nodded slowly, his gaze never wavering.

“Well this is similar, it’s just not something I can spring on you.”

“Vitya, is there something you wanted to do together? Something that you like and want to try?”

It was Victor’s turn to nod, but he did it sheepishly, a warm flush dusting his cheeks. 

“You know that at the very least I’ll think about it, right? I can’t imagine too many things that I wouldn’t try at least once for you.”

“I just- it’s embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than liking it when people wet themselves?”

“Probably not.”

“Then tell me?”

“I want to try bondage.” Victor forced it all out quickly, and he half expected to be asked to repeat it, but judging by Yuuri’s widening eyes and his quick intake of breath, that wouldn’t be necessary. 

“As in, you want to tie me up, bondage?” Yuuri was bright red, and his eyes held just the tiniest bit of fear, but Victor could tell he was trying to fight it down, trying to overcome the anxiety. 

“Or have you tie me up,” he added quickly, hoping the idea would be less threatening. It was, and Yuuri relaxed significantly. 

“No, it’s okay, if you want to tie me up, I trust you. You’ve done so much for me, it’s not that much to expect in return.”

Those words sounded odd to Victor’s ears, and he frowned.

“I don’t expect anything in return, Yuuri. You can say no, I encourage you to say no if that’s what you want. I promise, I am really enjoying exploring omo with you, and though I tried it first because it was what you wanted, that’s not why I continued. I am asking you if you’ll consider this, not as a payment, or in return, but because I wanted to show that I trust you. I want us to be open with each other about what we want, and we can’t be if I’m not. I promise I won’t pressure you at all, and we can just continue what we’re doing. I won’t be mad.”

Yuuri was silent, his gaze leaving Victor’s to stare thoughtfully at the cushions on the couch. He stayed still and quiet for a while, and Victor was just starting to worry that he shouldn’t have said anything, when he spoke.

“We’d definitely need a safeword, or maybe a few codes. Would you like me to beg you to let me go, like I like it when you beg to be allowed to pee?”

Victor could hardly believe his ears. He’d spent so much time working up the courage to ask, and preparing himself to be disappointed, he’d never really entertained the thought that Yuuri might say yes! His eyes were wide, and he lent forward to kiss Yuuri enthusiastically. Yuuri squeaked slightly in surprise, but returned the kiss with no hesitation. Victor broke away first, grinning. 

“Absolutely, we can think of something, and like I said, you can tie me up first if that would be more comfortable for you, I’d love it either way, and we can practise in a non sexual way, just working on the actual tying, or whatever you would feel safest doing, and let’s not think about too much else until we’ve established our safety and consent, okay?”

Yuuri just blinked at him, and Victor realised that he would really need to slow down a little. His accent still got really thick when he spoke to quickly or with too much excitement, poor Yuuri wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“Sorry, did you want me to repeat that?” 

Yuuri nodded, and so he did, and the next half hour was taken up talking about how to know that they were both still comfortable and enjoying themselves. They decided on using a colour system, like traffic lights. Green meant everything was great, yellow meant please slow down a little or back off, and red meant stop completely. Yuuri also had the idea of simply using the word ‘pause’ to mean stop for a moment, and also adding the colour blue, to mean ‘this is okay, but don’t go any further’. 

It sounded a lot, but Victor decided that as long as remembering green, yellow, and red was easy enough, it didn’t really matter if they did or didn’t use the others. They wrote them down in the little journal they’d purchased to write their ideas and fantasies, and committed to going over them every time before they started. It was a good idea to use even if Yuuri decided he never wanted to try bondage again, they could use it to feel safer going further with their omo, and they could perhaps role-play a bit more if they had a way to actually stop the game, not just asking, which could be taken as play. 

Just before Victor put the journal away for a later day, Yuuri spoke up again.

“Can we have a safeword too? I’d like to have two options.”

“Of course, if you’d be more comfortable. Did you have one in mind?”

“Katsudon?”

“I think that’ perfect”

* * * 

It was over a week before they tried anything. Yuuri needed time to come to terms with the idea, and Victor was more than happy to wait. It wasn’t like they were wasting their time together, they had plenty of other things to do, and Victor had nearly wet himself twice since their discussion. By the time Yuuri came to him and said he was ready, Victor was more than enthusiastic about his two requests. 

“Please just bind my wrists this time? Behind my back?”

“Of course Love. Any particular reason?” That brought a blush to his husband’s cheeks, and Victor resisted the urge to lean in and kiss him. 

“Could you maybe, give me lots of water, bind my wrists, and then not let me pee? I think it would be easier to try the bondage if it was about the pee, at least the first time.”  
“Of course!” Victor was over the moon. “I was hoping we’d mix the two eventually, but I thought we’d have to build up to it.”

“No, I think it will be easier to mix, and then separate them. The idea of bondage with no clear idea where it’s going scares me a little.”

Victor pulled him close, and Yuuri settled into his arms like a rag doll. “I don’t want you to be scared. I promise I’ll look after you.”

“Can we do this now?” 

Victor pulled back and looked Yuuri in the eye.

“Are you sure?”

A nod. 

“Is a silk scarf okay? It will be gentler and less scary than rope or handcuffs.”

Another nod.

“Yuuri, would you please answer me out loud? I want to be completely sure that you’re okay with this.”

“I’m okay with it, Vitya, I’m just a little nervous. I want to try.”

“What are your code words?”  
“Green means I like it, blue means I don’t want you to go further, but it’s okay, yellow means slow down, pause means stop for a moment and let me think, and red means stop completely.”

“Good, and your safeword?”

“Katsudon. That means stop it right now, don’t ever do it again, game over.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Vitya.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek and gave his hand a quick squeeze before heading to the bedroom to collect the silk scarves he had bought that week. Selecting a rich blue that matched Yuuri’s glasses, he walked back, forcing himself not to rush or seem too eager. He didn’t want to scare Yuuri now. Holding the scarf loosely in front of him, he asked Yuuri if he wanted to go to the toilet first, but he shook his head, turned around, and held out his wrists behind his back.

Victor tied them carefully, remembering all the instructions and warnings he’d read. He made them tight enough that Yuuri would struggle to slip free, but would probably still be able to if he tried really hard, and was careful that no damage would be done. His fingers were shaking, and so was Yuuri, but it was with mild nerves and excitement, they weren’t scared. 

When Yuuri was bound, Victor fetched a full bottle of water and a straw, and held it to Yuuri’s lips. 

“Drink.”

Yuuri didn’t even need to be told to keep drinking, he drank it all in one go, only stopping for the tiniest breaths. When he was finished, and gasping for air, Victor placed the bottle on the coffee table and wiped the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. Victor and Yuuri had been together all morning, and though Victor had ducked off to the bathroom a few times, Yuuri hadn’t. Victor suspected that Yuri had been planning this, and he was probably quite full already. Judging by the way Yuuri was biting his lip, and slowly shifting his weight from foot to foot, it wouldn’t take long for the squirming to begin for real. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how full is your bladder?”

“Um, six? Maybe seven.”

Considering Yuuri’s rather impressive bladder size, and even more impressive control, that would be a lot of pee. Victor probably would have wet himself once and be well on the way to wetting again if he’d had that much go through him. Regardless of being able to hold his pee for at least two hours yet (if Victor didn’t plan to give him even more water), Yuuri must be really feeling it. Just because he _could_ hold a lot, did not mean his body wasn’t telling him he needed to let go.

“Come sit on my lap?” Victor asked as he settled on the couch. Yuuri nodded and carefully climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. It wasn't what Victor had meant, but it was hot. He really hoped Yuuri would sit like this even once he was truely desperate. He always loved sitting between his husband’s trembling thighs, keeping them apart as he struggled to hold on with muscle strength alone. 

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, one of his hands rubbing gently over his fingers as the other pressed against his back, urging him closer. Yuuri lent forward and rested his head against Victor’s shoulder. They snuggled together for some time, enjoying the closeness and anticipating the next hour or two, before Yuuri started to shift a little.

“Uncomfortable?”

“I need to pee, Vitya.”

“I know.” Victor always loved this part.

“Vitya, please will you let me pee?”

“I’m not stopping you, Sweetheart.”

Yuuri huffed in frustration. The door to the bathroom was closed, and Yuuri was wearing his tightest jeans. Victor’s fingers slid back to Yuuri’s front to find the belt, yes, that was done tightly too. There was no way Yuuri was going to be able to get his clothes off to pee, even if he did get the door open. On his own, he had no option but to wet himself. It was what Victor loved about bondage. Yuuri would have to rely on him for everything. 

Yuuri pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye, his expression one of sulky pleading, like a child who wanted a toy.

“Please, Vitya, I really need to pee. Please help me?”

“Mm, maybe later, Love, I’m really comfortable here. Do you think you can hold it for me?”

Of course he could, and he nodded. Yuuri looked so soft and vulnerable like this, even though Victor knew he was acting more needy than he was.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

Victor pulled Yuuri close and they snuggled together again. Yuuri shifted occasionally, his hips tilting one way, and then the other, his thighs gently squeezing Victor’s, his arms moving as if he’d forgotten they were bound. Victor sighed with content. He really hoped Yuuri enjoyed this enough to try again, there was just an added level of excitement. 

After about half an hour, Yuuri got up, bending over slightly at the waist as he stood, and sat back down next to Victor, his thighs close together, but not touching. It was a little disappointing, But Victor understood the need for a change in position. He took the opportunity to get up, stretch his legs, and grab Yuuri a tall glass of water. He pinched the straw from the bottle and sat back on the couch. Yuuri drank just as obediently the second time, but slower, and he stopped for big gulps of air. 

It was a beautiful sight. Victor loved the way Yuuri lent forward to capture the straw between his lips, the way his body tilted to the side to get the right angle, and the way his thighs pressed together, rubbing slowly as he swallowed. Victor loved Yuuri’s thighs, and when he put the glass down, he ran his hands along them, dipping between them and nudging Yuuri to spread them apart, which he did with a slight whine. 

Victor ran his fingers up and down the insides of Yuuri’s thighs for a few minutes, and then pulled away, standing up. “Come with me?” Yuuri frowned in confusion, but nodded and stood. Victor led the way to the bathroom and opened the door. He directed Yuuri to a spot with a good view of the toilet and pushed his feet apart with his toes. “Will you stand still for me, Sweetheart? I would love to see your thighs stay apart.”

Yuuri nodded again, clearly wondering what exactly Victor was up to, his eyes widening as he reached the toilet and undid his own zipper. Victor’s stream was short, but thick, and Yuuri’s eyes were glued to it as the sound of his piss splashing into the water echoed around the room. It was amazing that an act that used to bring such embarrassment and shame seemed so empowering right now. 

Victor felt another rush of excitement as he tucked himself away, washed his hands, and led Yuuri back to the couch, closing the door behind him. He sat down, but Yuuri stood somewhat awkwardly in front of him. 

“Um, is it okay, uh, can I please cross my legs?” Yuuri was very red, his thighs not quite touching, and his hips cocked to one side. 

“Yuuri, Sweetie, you’re allowed to do whatever you want. If you want to cross your legs, please do.”

Yuuri gingerly lowered himself down next to him, paused for a moment, and then crossed his legs tightly. He bent almost completely over, gasping as his bladder must have been squashed, and turned to look at Victor. Yuuri blushed cutely, and gave a little smile. Victor smiled back, and ran his hand through Yuuri’s soft locks. 

“You must really need to go. Number?”

“Eight. Definitely an eight.”

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and a low whine sounded in his throat. Yuuri would be able to hold on a while longer, but he must be feeling completely desperate. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off him, his lovely husband, bladder so full just for him. Well, not completely. Yuuri’s flush wasn’t just from embarrassment. He was enjoying this. Making it about him needing to pee with the bondage as secondary was definitely a good move.

A few minutes passed, and Yuuri couldn’t sit still. His foot was wriggling restlessly, and he kept uncrossing and recrossing his legs. His hips shifted constantly, and his face showed discomfort and concentration. A few more minutes and he sprang to his feet, legs crossed tightly as he bent at the waist. 

He was groaning in desperation, and the sound went straight to Victor’s cock. Yuuri started pacing frantically, stopping every few steps to draw one knee up towards his chest, his breathing heavy and slightly uneven. A wave of intense need must have hit, because Yuuri’s face scrunched up in pain and effort, and he dropped into a crouch, legs locked together from thigh to ankle, and he whined.

“Nine, that’s nine.”

Nine meant leaking. 

“Colour?”

“Green, Vitya I’m going to pee my pants.”

“Hold it.”

“I can’t.”

“You were fine a few moments ago.”

“I think the last of the water just got to my bladder. Gods Vitya, I’m so full, argh, I need to pee!”

“Hold it.”

"Mmmh- I... I don't know if I c-ca- no! No no no, please not yet! It's- ahhhh- it’s coming out… I can’t, I ca-” Yuuri trailed off with a gasp.

A tiny wet patch appeared, slowly growing a little, and then stopping. Victor slid off the couch to kneel in front of a still panting Yuuri, and held his hips still, inspecting the glistening patch. He trailed his fingers across Yuuri’s body to touch it, and Yuuri thrust forward, desperate for contact. Smirking up at his husband’s embarrassed face, Victor gave Yuuri’s cock a quick squeeze, Yuuri groaned, and then a longer one. 

A little more piss made it’s way out, trickling over Victor’s fingers, and he watched it shimmer in the light, fascinated. Other than Yuuri’s slipping control, it was as if time had frozen around them, the only sounds their own harsh breathing and the occasional hiss as Yuuri started to lose the fight. 

Despite Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s cock, there was soon a sizeable wet patch, and Yuuri seemed to suddenly realise that he was about to completely soak himself on the carpet. With a panicked cry he pulled away, waddling towards the still closed bathroom, little rivulets of piss darkening his jeans. Yuuri was dancing in front of the door by the time Victor got himself together enough to move and actually be helpful, and he nearly collapsed onto the floor as he started wetting himself in earnest.

With Victor’s help, Yuuri made it the last few steps into the room, and flung himself onto the toilet, tears of relief pooled in his eyes as piss rapidly soaked his jeans and splattered into the bowl and onto the floor in equal measure. Victor watched in awe as Yuuri finally relieved himself. He didn’t think Yuuri’s capacity would ever fail to amaze him, and he only wished he could return the favour. Did Yuuri feel like this when he watched Victor wet himself? 

When Yuuri finished, he slumped where he sat, huffing in exertion. Victor had to force himself to move, but he did. He wanted to untie Yuuri right away, he was sure Yuuri would hate to be left feeling cold, wet, and helpless. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, as when the scarf was tossed to dry ground, Yuuri launched himself at Victor, pushing him into the wall, and kissed him senseless. 

Victor felt his own jeans start to dampen, being pressed so hard against Yuuri, but he didn’t really care. His hands fluttered for a moment, trying to decide where to go, before he settled on simply holding Yuuri close. 

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until their clothes grew cold and sticky, and laughing, they stumbled into the shower. Victor sponged Yuuri down with gentle strokes, and he kissed paths all over Yuuri’s body. Yuuri giggled at the tickling, and started to kiss Victor back. When the water was shut off and they were dry, they stumbled back onto their bed, still trying to see who could kiss the other the most. 

Finally exhaustion caught up with Yuuri, and they fell asleep on top of the covers naked as the day they were born, cuddled up together and completely content. They woke mid afternoon when Yuuri had to run to the bathroom and release another thundering stream and slunk back in sheepishly. Victor just smirked at him, lifting a finger to beckon him.

Dinner was late that night, very, very late, but Victor couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are! This fic won’t follow an update schedule, but I will write for it whenever I get inspiration (or ideas or requests from you!). Things will get heavier kink-wise, but this is not an angst fic, there is only love and happiness to be found here.
> 
> **This is a personalised version of THE DESPERATION SCALE 1-10 By: Ranpalan, with wording I prefer and slight changes.**
> 
> 0 - No need at all. You either just peed, or aren’t thinking about it yet. 
> 
> 1 - A slight urge. Not enough to be distracting. 
> 
> 2 - The first clear urge. Not uncomfortable yet. Most people would pee before going out.
> 
> 3 - A clear urge. There most of the time, unless you’re busy. Most people would pee next time they had a chance.
> 
> 4 - It’s getting uncomfortable, and distracting to a point. Most people would stop what they were doing to pee now.
> 
> 5 - Almost constant urge. You’re getting worried. This probably means you can’t make it to a bathroom for some reason or another. 
> 
> 6 - Very aware of the need to pee. You might even be fidgeting (or trying not to).
> 
> 7 - Squirming. You really need to go, and the need is quite insistent.
> 
> 8 - Desperate. You’re not going to last much longer. 
> 
> 9 - Leaking. Or feeling like you’re about to. Time is running out.
> 
> 10 - Pee is coming out. Pee will not stop. Game over.


	2. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri ties Victor to the bed and fills him up, but he hardly touches him at all, and definitely not where Victor _longs_ to be touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to FullmetalLemons for her help, she was patient and kind when I was completely lost and overwhelmed. If you like this, make sure to check out her work, because she is amazing.

Yuuri gazed down at Victor, admiring his handiwork. 

It had taken a lot of research, and they’d practised a few times to get it right, but the day had finally come. Victor was stretched out, spreadeagled on the bed, his wrists and ankles secured to the bed posts with his own silk scarves. He was wearing only his briefs, and they did nothing to hide how aroused he was quickly becoming. Yuuri, on the other hand, was completely dressed.

Victor hadn’t been to the toilet in a while, and Yuuri had made sure he’d drank plenty of water before tying him up. Even now, Victor was fidgeting in a way that gave away his need. It was a nice sight, Yuuri decided, and as much as the idea of tying Victor up had made him nervous, there was something about being able to wait for his bladder to fill, Victor not able to do anything about it, he couldn’t even squirm very much, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to hold himself. 

Yuuri climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Victor’s spread legs. They made eye contact, and Yuuri smiled. “Colour, Vitya?”

“Green, the brightest most vibrant, healthy green you’ve ever seen in your whole life. You?”

Yuuri laughed, even when he was tied to the bed at Yuuri’s mercy, Victor was still as ridiculous as ever. “Green,” he reassured. “Scale of one to ten?”

Victor shifted his hips, trying to assess his need. “Four, maybe?”

“Is that a statement or a question?”

“Four, I’m at a four.”

Yuuri could work with four. His eyes drifted over to the jug of water he’d placed on the bedside table. Sliding back off the bed, he poured Victor a glass and helped Victor lift his head to drink. Yuuri was pretty sure the little bump of Victor’s tummy was from bloating, not his bladder. Victor shifted uncomfortably as Yuuri pulled the glass away, a frown working it’s way onto his face. 

“Please Yuuri, no more water. My stomach hurts a little bit.”

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“No more water, then. At least until this much makes it to your cute little bladder.”

Victor flushed at those words, and Yuuri nearly cooed, but he resisted the urge and sat on the side of the bed, his eyes roaming over his husband’s body. Unable to resist the temptation, Yuuri reached out to touch the scarf around Victor’s wrist. Victor was watching him as he trailed his finger over the silk, and fiddled with the ends. He was careful not to touch Victor’s skin. 

After a few moments of that, and listening to Victor’s deliberately even breathing, Yuuri got up, and left the room without a word. He heard Victor take a breath as if to ask where he was going, but the question never came, and Yuuri didn’t turn around. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist touching Victor if he stayed in the room for too long, and Victor was no where near desperate enough to be able to do what he wanted. 

He sat on the couch for maybe twenty minutes, playing idly with his phone. Nothing was able to capture his attention. Victor was in the next room, his bladder filling steadily, waiting for Yuuri to come back. Yuuri knew he would hear if Victor called, so he forced himself to stay away long enough for more water to reach his husband’s bladder. Time was moving too slowly, but he knew it would move too fast soon enough. 

“Yuuri?” A call came from the bedroom, and Yuuri had to fight with himself in order to not run to his side. He entered the room slowly and took in the sight of Victor. He looked a little less comfortable than when Yuuri had left, the swell of his abdomen had gone down, so the water must have been going through his body.

“Yes, Vitya?”

“I’m at a five.”

Yuuri climbed back between his legs and braced himself on his arms, hovering over Victor. He lent down nearly close enough to kiss, but when Victor tried to lift his head, he pulled back, ignoring his whine. The bulge between Victor’s legs was noticeably bigger, and Yuuri felt a rush of pride that his “Eros” persona was working so well. 

Smirking at his husband’s flushed face, Yuuri climbed off the bed and sat on the floor leaning against it, facing away towards the wall. He opened a game on his phone, and set himself to completely ignoring Victor. He lasted another ten minutes before the shifting on the bed picked up in frequency, and he just had to watch.

Standing up, Yuuri crossed his arms as he looked down at Victor. His lip was between his teeth, and his hips slowly tilted from side to side as his feet wriggled. Yuuri touched a finger to the silk around Victor’s ankle, and he stilled instantly.

“Yuuri-” he started, but Yuuri placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Six?”

Victor nodded, and Yuuri moved forward to sit next to his waist. He placed one hand on each side of Victor’s chest and lent down close, staring into his lover’s eyes. Victor gazed back, and they stayed like that for a little while. A special kind of communication happened when they simply looked into each others eyes, and it was lovely, but the moment was broken as Victor sucked in a breath and thrust his hips up, trying in vain to squeeze his legs together. 

Yuuri pressed a single kiss to the tip of his nose, and moved back to settle in his favourite spot; between Victor’s legs. 

Victor’s movements had turned up a notch; his wrists and ankles twisted constantly, his legs rolled inwards and then back out showing how much he longed to press them together, his hips were more than tilting, actually shifting around as he lifted his pelvis up and down in thrusting motions. A delightful title whimper caught in his throat, and he looked pitifully up at Yuuri.

“Please?”

“Colour?”

“Green!”

“Number?”

“Seven? Seven and a half, Yuuri all that water just hit my bladder at once!”

It probably had. He’d drank it all very close together, and Victor often seemed to go from needing to pee to completely desperate very quickly. His bladder really was very small.

“Maybe I won’t have to give you any more water. That last glass won’t have made it yet, and you already look about ready to burst.” 

Yuuri trailed a single finger lightly from the middle of Victor’s chest to his belly button, pausing, and then continued to the top of his briefs. He ran the finger along, hooked underneath the fabric, barely brushing the skin, and enjoyed the way Victor looked at him with wide eyes and held his breath.

Carefully, slowly, holding eye contact, Yuuri lent down and placed a kiss directly above Victor’s bladder. It wouldn’t be long until there was a little bulge. He would wait to touch it more then.

Sitting back between Victor’s straining thighs, Yuuri watched as his husband writhed in his bonds. There was something especially attractive about it. As much as he loved watching Victor dance around, his legs twisted, and his hands clutching at his cock, he almost loved this more. Victor looked exquisite; almost naked and squirming, just about ready to beg for any sort of touch at all, let alone help holding his piss in. In that moment, Victor’s body completely belonged to him, and it was intoxicating. 

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Number?”

“Eight.”

Yuuri looked back to Victor’s stomach, and sure enough, there was a little bulge. It looked so cute, and all Yuuri wanted to do was play with it until Victor pissed the bed, but he didn’t. There would be endless other opportunities to touch Victor’s bladder, for now, less was more. He fiddled with the scarves at Victor’s ankles while he decided what to do. 

“Enjoying yourself, Vitya love?”

“I’m about to- wet myself- and the bed,” Victor pushed through clenched teeth.

“I know,” Yuuri said calmly, “but something tells me that that isn’t pee.” He gestured to a small glistening patch on the fabric at the tip of Victor’s cock. Victor flushed red and groaned.

“ _Yuuuuuriiiii_ …”

“You can wait a bit longer. I doubt you could pee right now if you tried.”

“Y-Yuuu-”

“You look so full, you must be desperate.”

Victor moaned.

“Are you desperate, Vitya? Are you desperate to pee?”

“Yuuri, please?”

“Are you?”

“Yes! God yes, I need to _peeeeee_!”

“Hold it.”

Yuuri reached slowly, Victor’s eyes following his finger as he stilled completely, wide eyed. He gasped as Yuuri lightly rested his finger on the sticky fabric, too scared to move for fear that Yuuri might move away. His control broke as Yuuri pressed down a little firmer, and he thrust his hips up, desperate for more touch, but Yuuri drew away.

“Naughty, Vitya. You get what I give you, nothing more.”

He placed his palm lightly over the swell between Victor’s hips, cupping it, feeling it, enjoying it. Then he pressed down once, and pulled away. 

A dark patch spread across the glistening fabric, and stopped. Then it started again, a few drops trickling down Victor’s thigh and landing on the white sheets. Victor’s breaths were hard, fast, and ragged, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. 

Yuuri watched for a little while, Victor’s body had gone completely stiff, every bit of his energy focused on holding on to the last scraps of his control. A few more spurts escaped, and soon Victor was holding his breath, a little puddle soaking into the sheets between his legs. Yuuri crawled over his husband and lowered himself down to lie on top of him, his knees on either side of Victor’s thigh, his thigh pressing against Victor’s crotch. He kissed him soundly as warmth exploded between them. 

Victor moaned into the kiss, Yuuri could hardly imagine the relief he must have been feeling. He practically melted into the mattress, and barely kissed back, not able to focus properly. Yuuri pulled back and simply enjoyed the look of intense pleasure on his face, he peppered Victor’s face with kisses, and stroked his hands through his hair. 

Yuuri rolled to the side and cuddled up against Victor as the stream slowed. He wrapped his arms tightly around his now panting husband and rested his head on his heaving chest. Yuuri ran his hand up and down Victor’s side a few times before reaching down to lightly touch the soaked fabric covering him, drawing out a moan. 

“Vitya, you pissed on the bed.”

“I tried not to.” Victor’s voice was hoarse and halting, and Yuuri sat back up to look at him properly.

“You got my jeans all wet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hm, what am I going to do with you?” He wasn’t after a response, and for the last time, he crawled around to kneel between Victor’s legs, stripping off his shirt as he went. “Do you want me to do something about this?” he gestured at Victor’s cock, straining against his underwear. 

“Please?” Victor moaned. 

“I will,” another moan, “only if you’re good for me while I take these off.” Yuuri hooked a finger under the fabric and pulled it away from Victor’s skin, then let it snap back gently. 

“I will be, I promise, I promise.”

“You’re so good for me, Vitya.”

Yuuri moved slowly, fingers carefully untying one scarf, and then the other.

“Bring your legs together, Love.” Victor did, and Yuuri slid the saturated briefs down his legs and flung them onto one of the towels in the corner as Victor’s cock sprang free. “Back apart.”

Yuuri re-tied Victor’s legs. He wasn’t finished yet. 

Bending down, he kissed his way up Victor’s thighs, then pulled back. Making eye contact, he pulled down his zipper and took out his cock, stroking it slowly. He smirked down at his husband, whose eyes were glued to his cock, and lent forward, watching as Victor’s eyes followed. 

“You want me to touch you too?”

“Yuuuuuriii!”

“I asked you a question.”

“Please, please touch me Yuuri, please!”

“So polite.” Yuuri closed the distance between them and straddled Victor, pressing their cocks together and making his husband gasp. “Let me take care of you, you’ve been so good.” He wrapped his hand around both of their lengths and pumped slowly, deliberately. 

“Yuu- _Yuuri_ -” Victor groaned, turning his head into the pillow and trying to lift his hips. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri cooed, and thrust his hips forward against Victor’s. “You held on for so long, you were so beautiful, completely full for me. Do you want to cum for me too?”

“Plea-please, please, please,” Victor mumbled under his breath, repeating the word as if it were a lifeline. Yuuri loved it when Victor begged, and he pumped faster. 

He had to pull back though. He was probably closer to release than Victor, and he really didn’t want this to end now. Moving back slightly so that he was sitting just below Victor’s crotch, he released his own cock and focused solely on his husband. His fingers worked quickly, skilfully, and he felt Victor’s body tense further beneath him. When he was sure Victor was just about ready, he let go and lowered himself back down, claiming his husband’s lips. 

Yuuri pressed their erections together and rolled his hips, pleasure shooting through his body as he neared his climax. Victor broke the kiss first, panting beneath him, his face flushed and his eyes wide and desperate. Yuuri reached down between them and took them in hand one last time. 

Yuuri shuddered, his whole world simply Victor and pleasure as his release shot up between them, coating his and Victor’s stomachs. Victor followed hardly a second behind, calling Yuuri’s name. Yuuri collapsed on top of Victor, and they lay there panting for a few moments, sharing breath, before Yuuri kissed Victor again, rough and greedy. 

“Thank you,” Victor managed to gasp at the end of a kiss, and Yuuri sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as his head hit the pillow beside Victor, and he rolled off his husband. 

“Can we do that again?” was all Yuuri asked.

“So you liked it?”

“You didn’t work that much out just now?” his voice was soft, exhausted.

“I’m just making sure.”

Yuuri’s eyes stayed closed. 

“Yuuri?”

“I’m awake.”

“Could you untie me now, please?”

Yuuri sat up, wide eyed. 

“Yes, yes, of course, um, I’ll do that!”

“Yuuuuurii, calm down, I just really need to take a shower,” Victor flushed even darker, “and I kind of need to pee again.”

“I’ll let you go this time,” Yuuri said as he untied Victor’s wrists and helped him sit up, “but next time you’re getting in that shower and holding it.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the smut at the end, though don't expect too much, it's difficult for me to write (please be kind in the comments, I tried). The majority of this chapter though, there will be a lot more of that, don't worry! Please, if you have any requests, let me know. I love writing with a particular audience in mind.
> 
> **This is a personalised version of THE DESPERATION SCALE 1-10 By: Ranpalan, with wording I prefer and slight changes.**
> 
> 0 - No need at all. You either just peed, or aren’t thinking about it yet. 
> 
> 1 - A slight urge. Not enough to be distracting. 
> 
> 2 - The first clear urge. Not uncomfortable yet. Most people would pee before going out.
> 
> 3 - A clear urge. There most of the time, unless you’re busy. Most people would pee next time they had a chance.
> 
> 4 - It’s getting uncomfortable, and distracting to a point. Most people would stop what they were doing to pee now.
> 
> 5 - Almost constant urge. You’re getting worried. This probably means you can’t make it to a bathroom for some reason or another. 
> 
> 6 - Very aware of the need to pee. You might even be fidgeting (or trying not to).
> 
> 7 - Squirming. You really need to go, and the need is quite insistent.
> 
> 8 - Desperate. You’re not going to last much longer. 
> 
> 9 - Leaking. Or feeling like you’re about to. Time is running out.
> 
> 10 - Pee is coming out. Pee will not stop. Game over.


	3. Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor locks Yuuri in his jeans.

“Uh, Vitya?”

Yuuri tried to ignore the heat in his face as he came up behind his husband, leaning over the back of the couch and draping his arms over Victor’s shoulders.

“Hm?”

“Uh, I was wondering, if… um…”

Victor turned to face him, concern written all over his face. “Yuuri-” he started, but was cut off. 

“Would you like to tie me up again? Now?” The first part had been rushed, the second sheepish. He’d said it though, and some of the worry ebbed away. Bringing things like this up was always the hardest part, and it shouldn't fall to Victor to do it every time. 

“Now? Do you want me to?” 

Yuuri noticed with some satisfaction that Victor’s face was flushed too, and he felt some confidence return to him. He smirked slightly. 

“I haven’t pissed since I got up.” It was just about noon, so it had been close to four hours. He hadn’t drank much, but if he started drinking some more now it wouldn’t be long before he was really feeling it. Victor sat up straighter. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Victor turned so that he was kneeling on the couch, his face hovering inches from Yuuri’s. Yuuri nodded, his eyes flickering between Victor’s eyes and lips. “What if we tried something slightly different?” Yuuri bit his lip, different usually meant scary, but Victor would look after him, he knew that. He nodded. 

Victor’s smile was infectious, and Yuuri couldn’t stop the nervous grin spreading across his face. He giggled slightly as Victor kissed his nose, and closed his eyes as soft lips touched his. 

“I bought you something, would you put it on for me?” Victor’s expression was suspiciously excited, with just enough mischievousness to set Yuuri’s heart aflutter. He nodded again, his mind whirring, trying to think what Victor might have come up with. He smiled coyly as Victor took his hand and led him to the bedroom, digging through drawers and flinging things across the room. Yuuri winced as he watched the mess grow. 

After a few moments, Victor seemed to find what he was looking for, and walked slowly back to stand in front of him, a carefully folded pile of clothes in his hands. Yuuri instantly recognised his favourite dance crop top, snatching the blue fabric from the pile and holding it to his chest. 

“Hey! I’ve been looking for this! Did you hide it, Vitya?” At least he had the grace to look ashamed of himself.

“I’ve been waiting for a special occasion. I didn’t want it to be in the wash when it was needed.”

“Needed?”

Victor held up a pair of jeans. They looked nice; mid wash, and maybe a bit tighter than he’d usually wear them. It was the shape that was different, Yuuri squinted closer at them before he noticed the brand name on the tag. He pulled back, slightly shocked. 

“You bought me women’s jeans?”

“Mmhm. I thought they’d compliment your figure.” Victor said it in such a “matter of fact” way, and Yuuri blushed brightly. 

“Are you saying I have a girly figure?”

“No! You have a lovely figure, with a perfect ass and legs. You have some delightful curves, and I wondered if you’d at least try these on. For me?”

Yuuri sighed. “I assume you mean for me to wear the top with them too?”

“Yes please.”

“Fine.”

Victor smiled stupidly at him and kissed his cheek as he passed them over and left the room. “I’ll wait out here, I want to see them once they're on.”

The door closed behind him, and Yuuri stood for a moment in the bedroom, clothes in hand, before moving to close the curtains. He held up the jeans. Victor was right, they probably would look good on him. He was pretty sure Phichit would say the same thing if he was here. Yuuri had never thought about wearing women’s clothes, his dance outfits were “girly” enough. If Victor wanted to see him in these jeans though, he could do that. 

Buttoning them up felt strange. They fit him very differently, snug in places that he wasn’t used to, and the smaller waist actually gripped him better. He wouldn’t need a belt with these. Yuuri tugged at the bottom of the crop top self consciously. He loved this top, it was his favourite colour, and he loved how he looked in it… most of the time. 

It was probably partly the jeans too, but Yuuri thought he looked just a bit chubbier than he would like. He turned to look side on, and sucked in his stomach, then let it back out. He took a deep breath. He looked fine. He looked _great_. He may not be in _perfect_ figure skating shape, but he was healthy, and his ass and legs looked fantastic. He wasn’t really even chubby, he was still slim. Victor loved his body. He _knew_ that. He had no reason to be embarrassed. 

Yuuri turned back to face the mirror, sliding his hands over his exposed skin. Double checking that the door was closed, he crossed his legs and tilted his hips to the side. Running his hands over his thighs and then shoving them to his crotch, he watched in the mirror. Yes, he would look quite nice squirming for Victor in these. He might have to insist on wearing them again. 

Taking one last calming breath, he tiptoed to the door and peaked out. Victor was back on the couch, his phone was in his hand, but he wasn’t looking at it. There was a nervous energy about him, and it set off the butterflies in Yuuri’s stomach. He slipped through the doorway and closed it behind him, the noise making Victor turn. 

Yuuri would remember the look on Victor’s face for years to come. It was a look of pure love and lust, and it made Yuuri’s heart swell with pleasure. With pride. He smiled coyly, fluttering his eyelashes and smirking inwardly when Victor’s breath hitched. He was the only one who could capture Victor’s attention like this. There would never be another. 

He walked slowly towards the couch, drawing on years of dance, and more recently, his “eros”. He trailed his fingers along the arm, and came to a stop in front of his husband. He paused for a moment, watching with satisfaction as Victor’s eyes roamed over his body, then moved forward and straddled him. He draped his forearms over Victor’s shoulders and peered into dilated eyes. 

“Like what you see, Vitya?”

Victor’s hands came to rest on the bare skin of his waist, and his thumbs stroked gently. He nodded, and leant forward for a kiss, but Yuuri pulled away teasingly. 

“Weren’t you going to tie me up, love? I was looking forward to that.”

Victor seemed to snap out of his daze, he shook his head slightly and his eyes focused. Moving slowly, he pulled something small out of his pocket and held it up for inspection. Yuuri frowned slightly at the padlock held in front of his face, unsure exactly why Victor looked so pleased about it.

“What’s that for?”

“This,” he waved the lock around for emphasis, “locks around the button of your jeans, so that you can’t pull them down without-” he fished under his shirt for a moment and pulled out a key hanging from a fine sliver chain, “this.”

Yuuri blinked, his face heating. Victor just smiled at him innocently and inserted the key, the lock clicking open. He reached down to Yuuri’s waistband, his hands hesitating slightly as he fitted the lock around the button, between it and the button hole. 

“Colour?”

“Green.”

The lock clicked shut. 

“Now, what number are you at, my dearest Yuuri? Do I need to find you something to drink?”

Yuuri blushed darker, he didn’t have to think. “Three, but I am a bit thirsty.”

“Hop up then, darling,” he said patting Yuuri’s thigh. “A glass of water, I think, and maybe I’ll brew a pot of tea.”

“How much of it will you be drinking?”

“I’ve had mine, dear,” he gestured to an empty mug on the coffee table. “This will be all yours.”

Yuuri grew redder with each endearment, and at the mention of drinking an entire pot by himself, he was sure he was as red as a tomato. He was sure it wasn’t an attractive look, but Victor didn’t seem to mind, and kissed his cheek sweetly before nudging him again to move. Yuuri climbed off and followed his husband to the kitchen, watching him fetch one of their biggest glasses and fill it to nearly overflowing. Victor was not going to make this easy on him. 

Yuuri sipped at the water while the kettle boiled. He didn’t want to give himself a stomach ache. Every time he caught Victor watching him he brought the glass to his lips for some bigger gulps, a nervous flutter in his stomach. He loved the things Victor could make him feel with just one look. He took another drink.

By the time the tea was brewed, Yuuri was starting to wonder how the afternoon would go. Many different scenarios played over in his head, ones where Victor had his hands all over him, and ones where he didn’t touch him. Ones where Victor gave him drink after drink until he was nearly bursting, and ones where the water and tea was all. Ones were Victor made him get on his knees and beg, and ones where he was a sweetheart and unlocked Yuuri after he’d watched him squirm for a little while. He didn’t know what he wanted more, all he knew was that he was going to love it, and he really wanted Victor to too. 

Yuuri wondered if there was anything about omo that Victor liked specifically. Victor had spent a lot of time making sure he was doing what Yuuri wanted, and Yuuri had always made sure that Victor was comfortable, but they hadn’t really had a talk about what Victor wanted. When Yuuri did holds, they were mostly for him, and mostly basic. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as they settled back on the couch and Victor poured him a cup. 

Taking a few sips, Yuuri snuggled into his husband and sighed with content, before speaking softly. “Vitya?”

“Yes, love?”

Yuuri took another sip and swirled the liquid in his cup, watching it, taking note of the signals his bladder was sending him. This was nice. 

“Is there anything you want me to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you hold for me, you pay attention to things I like, and you do them again. You’ve started pretending to be shy. You look at me like you’re embarrassed when I know you're not. Do you want me to do anything for you?”

There was silence for a few moments while Victor thought. Yuuri took the opportunity to drain his cup and refill it, sipping it again. He would be at a four soon, but he didn’t want to tell Victor. Half the fun was picking up the signs of desperation, Yuuri knew that. 

“I can’t really think of anything right now, I’m still new to this. I know I love watching you slowly lose control, especially since you have so much of it, and I love filling you, or being the one to deny you relief. I think I like being the reason you lose control. I think that’s why I love bondage too. I love the shift in power when one of us has to rely on the other. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Mmhm. It’s nice, I like it. Will you tell me if you think of anything?”

“Of course, love.”

“Good.” Yuuri finished his second cup, and refilled it. The pot held five or six cups. His stomach felt full. “Vitya, I don’t know if I can finish this, I feel so full.”

“That’s okay, I don’t want you to push yourself. You're being so good for me.”

Yuuri flushed at the praise, and the urge to please Victor grew. “I’ll drink it later. I can drink this tea cold, it’s still nice.”

Victor’s hand turned his face towards him, and he kissed him. “You’re too good to me, Yuuri, love. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Yuuri kissed him back, and climbed on top of him again, his hands stroking Victor’s face and back, and tangling in his hair. Victor linked his arms behind Yuuri’s back, pulling him close and pressing their bodies together. 

Yuuri loved kissing Victor, just kissing him. He didn’t need anything else. It was so nice, to sit there and cuddle, or maybe try and merge their two bodies into one, but to simply kiss. He loved the intimacy, the love. He loved that there was absolutely no pressure to go any further. They’d well passed the point in their relationship where making out always led to mindless fucking. They could just enjoy it as it was now, and they did. Often. 

The fact that Yuuri’s position made his steadily filling bladder seem even more urgently full was also a plus, and Yuuri allowed himself to shift his hips from side to side as his need progressed. Victor’s hands moved from his back to gripping his waist, and then they started roaming, his fingers spreading out to explore Yuuri’s skin, from the waistband of his jeans to the soft fabric of his crop top, and occasionally further. Yuuri moaned at the touch, and slipped his tongue inside Victor’s mouth, exploring in turn, and letting himself get lost in simple pleasure. 

He loved this part. He loved how it felt to be just pleasantly full, before the real need set in. He loved that he could spread his legs and stay still, that he could tease Victor by starting to squirm and then stopping. He loved that Victor had no idea how bad he needed to go, and Yuuri was not going to tell him. After one of the longest make outs they’d had in a while, Yuuri pulled back and climbed off Victor, curling up beside him on the couch and pressing his face into his husband’s shirt. 

“I love you, so much.”

Victor kissed his forehead, and then his hair, and then anywhere on his face he could reach. Yuuri giggled at his enthusiasm. He started kissing back, Victor’s cheeks, and chin, and nose, and eyelids. Soon they were trading kisses, one for one, and both of them basked in the love they displayed so freely. They only stopped when both were laughing too hard to continue, and Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him close. 

“Yuuri, dearest, I think it’s time you have some more tea.” Victor’s words startled a laugh from Yuuri, and he bit his lip to hold back his grin as he poured another cup and gulped it down. The last bit of tea nearly overflowed from the cup, and he carefully drank that too, before curling back up on the couch. “Feeling full?”

“Feeling full _er_.” It had been close to five hours now since he’d peed, and as usual, because he _couldn’t_ pee, the need was that little bit worse. “I’m feeling hungry.” He wasn’t, but he would be soon, and he would rather eat now before things got too desperate. Victor nodded. 

“Want me to make sandwiches?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice, thanks.”

Yuuri watched Victor head into the kitchen, debating whether or not to follow him. He used the slight privacy of Victor not being right there to assess his need. Sitting up straighter, he spread his legs out wide and held them for a moment, then slowly drew them together and pressed them tight. He took a few deep breaths, and let himself wriggle around for a bit. He definitely felt full, but it wasn’t urgent by any means. 

Out of curiosity, he tried undoing his jeans, but the lock wouldn’t fit through the hole. He tried a few different ways, but he was locked in tight. A cleared throat from the doorway made him look up with a blush. He’d been caught red handed. Victor looked so smug, leaning against the doorframe, his eyebrow raised in silent question. Yuuri got up and brushed passed him, refusing to acknowledge his embarrassment. Victor just followed him, chuckling to himself. 

Lunch was nice, Victor made the best chicken and salad sandwiches, and if they spent the time pulling silly faces at each other who was there to judge? Yuuri felt so happy, so content and loved, and Victor was smiling at him like he was the world. Days like this were so essential to their relationship, to _anyone’s_ relationship. It was the memories they made together that got them through bad days and hard times. 

The moment was lost when Victor sat a glass of water in front of Yuuri with an excited gleam in his eyes. Yuuri leant forward and kissed him before taking the glass and heading back to the lounge room, sipping it as he went. Victor had other plans though, and grabbed him from behind before he could sit down, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s middle and pulling him back against him. Yuuri gasped at the shock, but relaxed into his husband’s arms as he finished off more water. 

Victor’s head rested comfortably on his shoulder, and his hands massaged Yuuri’s belly, bringing attention to his growing need. “How do you feel, love?”

“I need to pee.”

“Oh, is that so?” Victor’s hands pressed down a little firmer, but Yuuri didn’t need to go that badly, yet, and it hardly had any effect. Yuuri could almost hear the frown in Victor’s words as he spoke. “You can hold so much, I would be completely bursting by now.”

Yuuri giggled at the thought of locking Victor in his jeans and making him wait. “One day I hope to see that.”

“You see me desperate all the time,” Victor moaned in mock despair. “You constantly enjoy the results of my tiny bladder.”

“Hm, but I want to seal you in your clothes like you have me.” Yuuri drained the last of his water and set the glass down, turning in Victor’s arms. “I want to lock you away from the toilet, having to beg me for any relief, because I have the only key.” Victor was blushing so prettily that Yuuri almost forgot that he was the one at Victor’s mercy. Almost. His bladder chose that moment to remind him that it really did want to be emptied, and he pulled back slightly, biting his lip and pressing his legs together. 

Victor did not miss that. “I think you might need to go a little more than you’re letting on.” He stroked a hand down the side of Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri leant into his touch, his eyes closing for a moment before meeting Victor’s gaze. “Is all that tea finally starting to hit your bladder?”

It was. Oh it definitely was. Big bladder or not, that had been a lot of tea in a very short space of time. Yuuri knew his bladder was going to fill quite quickly from here on. He also knew that Victor liked his strong bladder, and liked that he took a while to show any signs of his need, so he parted his legs back into a natural stance and raised his chin. 

“I’m fine, Vitya. I don’t need to go very badly yet.”

“But you do need to?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I already told you I need to pee.”

Victor just smiled and took his hands, backing them to the couch and sitting down, pulling Yuuri down to straddle him. The position was not easy on his bladder, and he had to fight not to let his legs twitch and clamp around Victor’s. He had to stay calm and collected for at least a little longer. He needed to put on a show for his husband, but not just yet. 

Their lips were already swollen from kissing, but neither of them cared. They took it easy for a while, light pecks and soft nuzzles were all they shared, and Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder, allowing the older man to hold him. They cuddled like that for quite a while, but all that tea was still trickling down to Yuuri’s bladder, and eventually he couldn’t stay so completely still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so ridiculously long that I've split it into three... so expect two more parts in the near future. Next up: A Growing Need
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts, comments make my day and inspire me to keep writing :) Constructive criticism is welcome, as are requests, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> **This is a personalised version of THE DESPERATION SCALE 1-10 By: Ranpalan, with wording I prefer and slight changes.**
> 
> 0 - No need at all. You either just peed, or aren’t thinking about it yet. 
> 
> 1 - A slight urge. Not enough to be distracting. 
> 
> 2 - The first clear urge. Not uncomfortable yet. Most people would pee before going out.
> 
> 3 - A clear urge. There most of the time, unless you’re busy. Most people would pee next time they had a chance.
> 
> 4 - It’s getting uncomfortable, and distracting to a point. Most people would stop what they were doing to pee now.
> 
> 5 - Almost constant urge. You’re getting worried. This probably means you can’t make it to a bathroom for some reason or another. 
> 
> 6 - Very aware of the need to pee. You might even be fidgeting (or trying not to).
> 
> 7 - Squirming. You really need to go, and the need is quite insistent.
> 
> 8 - Desperate. You’re not going to last much longer. 
> 
> 9 - Leaking. Or feeling like you’re about to. Time is running out.
> 
> 10 - Pee is coming out. Pee will not stop. Game over.


	4. A Growing Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets slowly more desperate to pee.

It started off as just the occasional shift, or repositioning himself in Victor’s arms, but soon neither of them could deny that he was fidgeting. After one particularly vigorous squirm, Victor laughed and pushed him back slightly to look at his face. 

“Still going to tell me you don't need to pee very badly?”

“Don’t tease me, Vitya,” Yuuri whined, biting his lip and flushing. He pulled his knees up slightly so that he could bring his thighs closer together. “You’re so mean to me.”

“I am anything but _mean_ to you, my love. I just think you’re so adorable, squirming on top of me like that.” He spread his hands out over Yuuri’s hips, his thumbs skimming over the skin of his belly. “Are you getting nice and full?”

“What do you think?” Yuuri hissed through his teeth. 

“I think you’re at a six, dearest, and you’re trying so hard to hide your delightful little wriggles.”

Yuuri groaned as his bladder pulsed inside him. He squirmed a bit more on Victor’s lap, his hands reaching to cover his exposed stomach and fiddle with the lock keeping him from relief. “I’m past six,” he mumbled under his breath. “It’s hitting me so quickly, Vitya. I can feel all that tea and water filling me up. I need to _pee_.”

“I know, but I’m not unlocking you. I think I’d like to make you wait a bit longer. You look so beautiful.” He kissed Yuuri again, and Yuuri knew he would never tire of Victor’s kisses. “But I can’t really see you when you’re sitting like this, and I was so excited to see those jeans on you. You looks so good in them, will you show me?”

Yuuri climbed gingerly off his husband’s lap, taking the opportunity to clench his legs together. He couldn’t help but flush at the way Victor’s eyes roamed over his squirming body, why was he suddenly so embarrassed now? It’s not like Victor had never seen him desperate before. 

Yuuri wondered if it was to do with the vulnerability of wearing women’s clothing for the first time, maybe it was just because he’d been trying to hide his need so far, or maybe he was just easy to embarrass at the moment, it wouldn’t surprise him. Whatever the reason, he didn’t really mind, and he was pretty sure Victor was more than enjoying this shyer side of him. Usually Victor was the shy one when it came to omorashi. He was newer to it after all. 

Standing in front of his husband, Yuuri slipped his fingers between his jeans and his skin, trying to create some room. The jeans were rather tight, putting pressure on his bladder without needing a belt. He crossed his legs, moving his hips in a subtle figure eight pattern, and bit his lip. He kept his eyes lowered, wanting to embrace his mood of shy embarrassment, and rubbed a hand over his belly, pressing slightly, just to feel the pressure increase. 

When he glanced up, it was to see Victor enraptured. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, watching every tiny movement. Yuuri loved it. He moved forward and caught Victor’s hands, pulling him up to stand as well, and he wrapped his arms around him, squirming on the spot against him, pressing into his body. He could feel Victor hardening in his pants, and smirked into his neck, thrusting their hips together and rubbing slightly. Victor’s moan was like music to his ears. 

“Am I being good, Vitya? Am I pleasing you?”

Victor moaned again. “You are so good, Yuuri, so good to me. I love you so much.”

Yuuri groaned as more liquid filtered through to his bladder, his need was progressing quickly now, like it always did when he let Victor fill him up. 

“I need to go so bad, Vitya. Won’t you unlock me so I can pee?” He pulled away and danced a little on the spot, his hands hovering over his thighs. 

“Not yet, darling. You can wait a little longer.” He stepped forward, following Yuuri, and reached out to touch him gently, running his hands down his sides and following the curve of his waist. He let his hands finger at the hem of Yuuri’s shirt for a moment before sliding them up under, teasing Yuuri’s sensitive skin and playing momentarily with his nipples, before withdrawing. He tickled Yuuri’s sides slightly on his way back, and Yuuri laughed, doubling over and crossing his legs tightly, trying to pull away and escape the cruel touches. 

“Please, _don’t_ , I have to pee!”

“You want to pee. I know you can wait much longer than this Yuuri, you’re not even desperate yet.”

Well that was true. Full as he was, Yuuri _wasn’t_ desperate, and he _could_ wait quite a while longer. He moaned in disappointment and flopped down on the couch, wriggling his hips and fanning his legs. Victor dropped to the floor between his knees and grasped his thighs, stilling his movement. 

“Sit still for me, baby?” He ran his hands up and down the tops of Yuuri’s thighs a few times before dipping them down to the inside, moving very close to his crotch. Yuuri watched with wide eyes as Victor teased him, but he did what he was asked, and sat still. “That’s right, that’s good. You’re holding so well, I’m proud of you.”

Yuuri’s legs quivered as a wave of need hit, and he whimpered slightly. Victor smirked up at him, and pulled away. Yuuri wanted to press his thighs together, but he kept them spread, and it earned him a brilliant smile and a thorough kiss. It was Victor’s turn to straddle him, and he took the opportunity to close his legs as Victor’s hands roamed over his torso. Victor kissed his way up Yuuri’s neck, and sucked slowly on the lobe of his ear, drawing a moan from his lips. 

He couldn't keep his hips still, and his hands were tightly gripping the cushions behind him. Yuuri felt so _full_ , and he gasped as Victor’s thumbs pressed into his bladder, hands flying to clutch at the back of Victor’s shirt. Victor moved a hand across to rest on the gentle bulge starting to form, and Yuuri held his breath as he pressed down experimentally, and then drummed his fingers across it. Yuuri let Victor play with him for a few minutes, struggling more and more to put up with it as time went on.

He gasped and jerked back violently when Victor dug a single finger in suddenly, and he shoved his husband off his lap in favouring of standing and gripping himself through his jeans. Yuuri hopped from foot to foot, stopping sometimes to draw his knees one by one up to his chest. After a few minutes his need settled down again, but he didn’t want to sit back down and be at Victor’s mercy, so he started pacing back and forth, conscious of the way his husband’s eyes were glued to his wriggling hips. 

Okay _now_ he was desperate, Yuuri acknowledged, glaring at the empty pot of tea sitting on the coffee table. He didn’t notice Victor standing up until his husband’s arms were around him, one pressing cruelly on his belly, and his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m nearly at nine,” he mumbled as Victor nuzzled their cheeks together. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re desperate. I am so lucky.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, Victor’s words making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

“I love being so desperate for you, Vitya. It feels so much better with you watching me, telling me when I’m allowed to go to the toilet.”

“Do you need to go to the toilet, love? Do you need me to unlock you now so that you can pee?” Victor’s arm pushed in harder, and Yuuri moaned and clutched himself harder. 

“You know I need to pee, Vitya, don’t be so mean!”

“But you love it,” Victor took hold of his wrists, tugging gently. “Hands away, darling.” He spun Yuuri around and held him an arm’s length away. “I want to see you hold it all in without any help.”

Yuuri gaped at him, eyes wide in horror, but he slowly pulled his hands away. He wrapped his arms around his middle protectively, fingers tangling in the loose fabric of his top, and bent over, his legs crossed tightly. Victor’s hands held his shoulders in a firm grip, so he couldn’t move away, but he wriggled on the spot, shifting his legs constantly and twisting his hips. His feet tapped out an uneven rhythm on the ground, but he managed to keep his hands away. 

Victor watched him for a while, a smirk dancing across his lips, and then wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him gently to the kitchen. Yuuri started to resist the moment he realised why, wrapping his arms around himself even tighter. “Vitya,” he whined, but his husband smiled innocently at him, and collected a small glass from the cupboard. 

Yuuri gasped as the water splashed into the glass, and moaned as Victor slowed the flow to a teasing trickle. A frown crossed his features, and he held his hand under the water to test the temperature. Clearly unhappy, he dumped the contents on the glass and filled it again. Wordlessly, he handed it over. 

Yuuri took the glass reluctantly, and raised it to his lips. Then nearly spilled it all over himself when Victor’s dry hand wrapped around to support his back, and his cold, wet, dripping hand reached out to cup his bladder. Sandwiched between those hands, Yuuri could only focus on holding on as Victor squeezed him cruelly. He squeezed his eyes shut nearly as tightly as he clenched his legs together, and he held his breath. Cool trickles of water dripped down over his now swollen bladder and soaked into his jeans. 

Victor’s hand rubbed back and forth over the tender skin, pressing down harder each time. Yuuri moaned louder, fighting to stay still, but it was too much, and his hand rushed out to grab Victor’s wrist, trying to pull his hand away. 

“Please, please, Vitya…”

“Not yet, sweet Yuuri, hold on a bit longer for me. Drink your water.”

“I’m trying,” Yuuri forced through clenched teeth. “I need to pee so bad.”

Victor just raised an eyebrow, and Yuuri lifted the glass to his lips. Victor didn’t squeeze him too much as he swallowed, but he didn’t take his hands away either, and Yuuri finished his last gulp with a gasp followed by a desperate whine.

“Ssh.” Victor pulled him into his arms, one hand on his upper back and the other cradling his head. Yuuri pressed his face against Victor’s neck as his husband forced his knee between his thighs, spreading them. Yuuri thrust his hips forward, pressing his crotch into Victor’s thigh, and squeezing. 

It helped. A little bit. The pressure against his cock was nice, though the urge to use his hand was still strong. Victor was laughing at him, not out loud, but Yuuri could feel the vibrations in his chest. He flushed with embarrassment, and rotated his hips, thrusting them back and forward. He refused to let Victor’s teasing make him forgo this chance. If he was going to hold on much longer, he would need all the help he could get. 

Victor’s laughing increased until it was an audible chuckled, and Yuuri flopped into his arms, limp as a rag doll. His whole body was quivering, shaking with desperation. He turned his head and mumbled into Victor’s shoulder, “I’m going to wet myself if you don’t unlock me soon.”

“Soon, darling, I promise soon.” Victor stoked his hand through his hair and kissed it. Then he pulled away and sat on the couch. “Will you stand in front of me and wait? No hands?”

Yuuri watched him, biting his lip. He had no idea how long he could hold it for, probably not long, but he nodded. He would try. He would try for Victor. 

He clenched his fists above his thighs, his legs twisted together. He bent over, wriggling his butt, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. _Breathe_ , he told himself. _Just breathe_. His breath came in short pants, his mouth forming an ‘O’. He ducked his head, and then threw it back, he shifted his weight from leg to leg and tried to ignore the way pee seemed to be trying to force it’s way out of his urethra. _Just a bit longer, just a little bit longer_ , repeated in his head like a broken record. He could do it, he could please Victor, he could make him proud. 

A sharp throb ripped though him and with a burst, the first drops escaped. Yuuri groaned, long and desperate as he fought to stop the flow. He was sure Victor’s eyes were completely glued to him. He managed to stop it, and he bit his lip and checked if there was a patch. Only a tiny wet spot, the size of a small coin, was visible, but when he glanced up, he knew Victor could see it. 

“Legs apart too, love.” Victor’s voice was soft and gentle. Though it was phrased like a command, Yuuri knew he had the power to choose with this one. Looking husband in the eye, he slowly uncrossed his legs. He stepped one to the side, spreading them a little, and then the other. His feet shoulder width apart, he wrapped his arms around his chest and focused. 

He knew his bladder was extended, and _clearly visible_. The waistband of his jeans dug in harshly, but his crop top allowed Victor to get a full view. Yuuri wondered how big it would look if he was in perfect shape and lying on the ground, as he often did when he wanted to show off the bulge. Judging by Victor’s wide eyes, flushed face, and the hand that was resting over his own crotch, it looked good as it was. 

He clenched his fists as another wave assaulted him. This time he didn’t have use of his legs, and the stream that forced it’s way out was longer, thicker, and he could feel the way it soaked through his underwear and into his jeans. The patch must have been the size of his fist. Yuuri grunted as he brought the stream to a stop, fighting with everything he had. He didn’t notice that Victor had knelt between his feet until his hand was pressed against the glistening fabric. 

Yuuri stared down with wide eyes as Victor traced the outline of his cock, now easily visible, with a single finger. It took a great amount of self control, but he held himself still, and no more came out. Victor’s touch was gentle as he trailed his finger down Yuuri’s length, stopping to rest it lightly on the very tip, right where the fabric was wettest. Yuuri held his breath, turning completely red in the face. 

Victor pushed a little bit harder, and it startled a spurt out of Yuuri, who jerked away in an attempt to stop, but he couldn’t. Piss was spreading down to his knees, relief so close even as his bladder still ached, when Victor took action and reached back towards him to grab his cock and squeeze. Yuuri moaned, and collapsed at the contact, only stopping himself from crumbling completely to the floor by throwing his arms around Victor and nearly landing on his lap. 

Victor had lost his grip at the sudden movement, but took hold of him again as his other arm pulled him close. It wasn’t enough, Yuuri’s time had run out. He took one last shuddering breath, and let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was part two. Sorry for the cliffhanger... Next up: The Game's Not Over Yet
> 
> Please leave a comment below, they seriously make it so much easier to keep writing. Good things, things I can improve, suggestions, and requests are all welcome.
> 
> **This is a personalised version of THE DESPERATION SCALE 1-10 By: Ranpalan, with wording I prefer and slight changes.**
> 
> 0 - No need at all. You either just peed, or aren’t thinking about it yet. 
> 
> 1 - A slight urge. Not enough to be distracting. 
> 
> 2 - The first clear urge. Not uncomfortable yet. Most people would pee before going out.
> 
> 3 - A clear urge. There most of the time, unless you’re busy. Most people would pee next time they had a chance.
> 
> 4 - It’s getting uncomfortable, and distracting to a point. Most people would stop what they were doing to pee now.
> 
> 5 - Almost constant urge. You’re getting worried. This probably means you can’t make it to a bathroom for some reason or another. 
> 
> 6 - Very aware of the need to pee. You might even be fidgeting (or trying not to).
> 
> 7 - Squirming. You really need to go, and the need is quite insistent.
> 
> 8 - Desperate. You’re not going to last much longer. 
> 
> 9 - Leaking. Or feeling like you’re about to. Time is running out.
> 
> 10 - Pee is coming out. Pee will not stop. Game over.


End file.
